


Coffee

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Coffee

When you were told first thing, your father wasn’t lying. He came into your room at five, and flipped on the light switch. This was after you’d been forced to pack clothes for this trip. “Rise and shine.” He grinned.

“ _Dad_!” You whined.

“Up and at ‘em.”

You sat up and glared at him the best you could. “You suck, you know that?”

He shrugged. “I’d get a move on so you aren’t driving in your pajamas. Winchesters are picking you up in twenty minutes.” With that, he walked out and shut your door.

* * *

Falling back on your bed, you sighed. Two. Weeks. You hoped that Dean was at least joining you. You hadn’t been camping since you were a kid. Even then, you were iffy on the whole idea.

When you’d gotten into the car, you were thankful Dean was the one driving. John and Mary were in his truck with all the camping gear. That left you and the boys in the Impala. “Morning, sweet heart.” Dean smirked at you.

“You were never a morning person. What the _hell_ happened to you?”

“Coffee.” He laughed.

You stared at him. “Where’s mine?” You half teased. 

Reaching over the back of the seat, he handed you a Dunkin Donuts cup of coffee. “Right here. Extra cream, extra sugar.”

“How’d you know?” You asked, sipping it. Sam was trying to ignore how friendly you and his brother were. It bothered him. Not because he hated you, because that was far from the truth. He never wanted to stop being your friend, and by now, you probably would have been more…but you each fell in with a different group of friends. He’d simply gone along with his, and by the time things got too bad, it was too late. So, he went with it. Now, here you were. Back in his life.

Dean shrugged. “You _are_ the kid who dumped a pixie stuck in her Icee because it wasn’t ‘sweet’ enough. So, I took a guess.”

“Oh, I _knew_ I liked you.” You gave him a sleepy smile.

* * *

By the time the two vehicles pulled into their parking spaces, the sun was starting to come up. “It should be illegal to be up this early. I thought I hated it for school.” You yawned.

“Are you ever _not_ complaining?” Sam snapped as he got out.

You rolled your eyes. “Are you ever not trying to fool people into thinking you’re a good person?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, I knew I liked _you_.” You smirked at him, thankful that you had one person on your side.

“Come get your gear, kids.” John called the three of you over. They weren’t lying about the gear, either. The back packs reminded you of something you saw when people climbed up a damn mountain. You attached your duffel bag to the top before sliding it on your back. “Hope you wore your hiking shoes.” He grinned at you. “Campsite is about a mile and a half that way.”

Your face fell. “Dean!” You called, making him look up. “Shoot me? Something? Put a girl out of her misery?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “ _Nope_. I suffer, you suffer with me.”

“Traitor.”

John laughed, moving to lead the way. “At least you still get along with one of the boys.” He commented.

“That’s because _he’s_ not a dick bag.” You pointed out. 

He stopped and turned. “First rule. No name calling. At all. Or I _will_ tie you together. And you will be forced to do everything like that. Got it?” His tone left no room for argument.

“Yeah.” You nodded.

Sam groaned. “Fine.”

“Good, then let’s get a move on.”

Mary finally came and stood next to you. “Don’t worry. I’m sure things will turn out better than you think.” 

* * *

Sitting on a fallen tree, you put your bag by your feet. “I hate this.” Your legs were on fire. “Who thought one day 'you know what, camping would be fun!’?”

Dean sat next to you. “Well, at least you got me.” You shoved him playfully. “Fine, be that way. Spend time with my little brother.”

“She’s going to.” Mary glanced at you. “The two of you are going to find some fire wood. _Together_.” She smiled. “Go on.”

You got up and pushed Dean off the other side of the fallen tree when he laughed at you. Sam sighed and followed, not wanting to argue this early in the morning.

The two of you walked in silence for a bit, looking around for decent firewood. “I’m sorry about your mom.” He finally spoke up.

You froze and looked over at him. “I didn’t even think you knew. Or _cared_.”

“I liked your mom. She was a good person. Dean told me.”

Nodding, you went back to looking for firewood, wondering why he even bothered to speak up. 


End file.
